regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 097
Recap The party are in Shenanigans. Shenanigans is very crowded today. Tersam Adoy has a new quarterstaff, trying to grow new bioluminescence on it, and is pouring beer on it, which drips on the table. Someone calls out for help to capture the "Liecanthrope" in the Lupinlore, north of Renkore. The party get into a bidding war with another party over the cost of the gold, and the party gets the drop for 500 gold. The man named Robert gives the party 500 silver coins up front, and asks for the head of the Liecanthrope. The Wherewolf can tell them where to find the Liecanthrope. Robert leaves the rest of the money with his servant who will pay the party on delivery. The party go to the blacksmith and get some silver weapons. Tersam also buys wolfsbane. Ramelteon gets confused and gets a stake. The party then leave Bergshire down the road to the west through the forest towards the plains. Some distance along the road Kel The Wrok spots a suspicious spot on the side of the road, like something has dug a hole into the ground and is hiding inside. Tersam casts detect magic and finds none. The party carefully avoid the hole in the ground and keep moving on. By the end of the day the party each the end of the forest and the start of the plains. The campsite has been ruined and smashed to the ground. Cane finds a bag of fine female clothes under a ruined platform. Kyla ends up taking the bag. The next morning that Tersam casts "Detect Dark Side" (Detect Good & Evil) and detects it inside the camp from Big Bad Cane. Cane denies any evil. Tersam says he will turn Cane to the Good Side. The party head eastward across the plains towards the Lupinlore. 2 days later in the evening the get to the Lupinlore. The party camp outside the camp. The night is very rainy. Cane & Tersam each have a small tent. The Wrok sets up his Tarp over the sleeping Ramelteon while Wrok sleeps in Cane's tent. During Tersam's watch the Wherewolf comes over to their camp. Kyla goes to wakes the party as Tersam talks with the Wherewolf. The Wherewolf says nothing good comes out of the Liecanthrope's mouth, but the party explain that they plan to cut his head off. The Wherewolf says the Liecanthrope's weakness is the truth. Wherewolf then gives directions to where they can find the Liecanthrope. In the morning the party head into the woods and follow the directions. They eventually reached the clearing that was described inside the Lupinlore then continue onwards to a Rock covered with moss. Upon the rock is a pack of 8 or 9 wolves that attack the party. Ramelteon tries his sleep spell, but just makes himself sleep. Tersam gets knocked of his Donkey named Force and falls unconscious. The rest of the werewolves attack The Wrok, Cane & Kyla. One werewolf robs Tersam and runs off into the woods away from the fight. All but 5 werewolves are killed. 1 more flees the battle. 1 surrenders. Big Bad Cane executes the surrendered Werewolf. The Wrok stabilises Tersam at -9 HP after Kyla fails. The party rest a little and then set off with the unconscious Tersam and head off to follow the directions to find the Liecanthrope. Finally they spot a werewolf with a silver spear perched in a tree. The party watch from cover, but the werewolf spots them and shushes the party, and returns to their lookout. A few minutes later the werewolf comes over to the party and claims to be here for the Liecanthrope, saying that they breath fire and killed his family. There werewolf gets information about the party, and says the Wherewolf lied to the party about "The Truth" being the weakness to the Liecanthrope. There Werewolf keeps telling tall stories about the Liecanthrope, which makes The Wrok suspicious. The party split up in pairs to find the Liecanthrope, with Ramelteon going off with the Werewolf. Ramelteon then gets stabbed in the back, killing him, by the werewolf who turns out to be the Liecanthrope. A fight breaks out. Cane gets knocked out. The Wrok and Kyla finish them off. The Wrok cuts off the head of the Liecanthrope. Then the party head off back to Bergshire. The party get home 4 days later and hand in Liecanthrope head to Robert's servant. :Recap in Progress. Experience 1220 exp each * Big Bad Cane levels to level 4 ** Max HP from 32 to 38 * Kyla levels up to level 3 ** Max HP from 11 to 16 Significant NPCs * Robert - Man in Early 20s, Hired Party to get the Liecanthrope's Head, * Wherewolf - Knows the location of many things. Says "Where" in every sentence he says. * Liecanthrope - Only tells lies. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *Lupinlore Category:Shenanigans Episodes